


症吐花的〇他去

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 去他〇的花吐症 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, 神经病花吐症, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 布莱克果然是他妈个奇葩。门都出不去，还害相思病。害相思病就算了，还得花吐症。得花吐症就算了，还得什么罕见变种。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: 去他〇的花吐症 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	症吐花的〇他去

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到吧！这沙雕玩意儿还有姐妹篇！

1.

布莱克果然是他妈个奇葩。

门都出不去，还害相思病。

害相思病就算了，还得花吐症。

得花吐症就算了，还得什么罕见变种。

斯内普啪叽捏断了羽毛笔。

这破毛病到底要变几次种才能从吐雏菊、百合、玫瑰变成吐曼德拉草？？？

2.

曼德拉草的药效不如霍格沃茨温室栽培的，但也是标准级。

斯内普把冒头的学者本能硬按下去。

他不会喝加了从布莱克身体里出来的任何东西的任何魔药，任何。

3.

拿到第二株的时候，这件事变得更荒谬但更不有趣了。

距离布莱克上次发病过去了五天，而这株恰好就成长了五天的进度。

幼年曼德拉草的哭声能致人昏迷，这点已经在布莱克身上得到了印证。

成年曼德拉草的声音可以致死。

4.

其他人多少都把这当成笑话，斯内普努力不去责怪他们。当一件事情如此荒诞，本能会自发地作用，告诉人们它不会发生。

但作为一个典型的乐观主义者，他那部分本能早就尸骨已寒。

斯内普知道这会发生的，西里斯·布莱克，霍格沃茨风云人物、布莱克家族的叛逆、凤凰社新星、传奇逃犯，陷入单恋，并死于嘴里爬出的曼德拉草。

他暴躁地把那玩意儿丢进壁炉，一团奇形怪状的火焰腾起，很像梅林露出的狞笑。

5.

看到布莱克写下的名字，斯内普内心毫无波动。

他甚至还加了个【当然】。

当然是詹姆·波特了，布莱克当然会选择一个死人来害相思病，害到得花吐症。从他拼命逃出阿兹卡班来找波特的儿子可见一斑。

布莱克写完便往床上一倒，以那种全然放弃的方式。

他不是第一个要以这种方式殉情的傻逼，除非你算上曼德拉草的部分。

斯内普不会允许他成功。

6.

邓不利多居然没有反对他的方案，只是用眉毛做了个体操动作。

然后建议他先征求布莱克的意见。

而布莱克，毫不夸张地说，吓尿了。

居然他妈的半裸着跳进厨房拿着牛排刀寻死觅活。

宛如一个即将失身的老派处女。

最后，赶在他们用强之前，他用牛排刀在餐桌上入木三分地刻了几个大字。

【不是詹姆】

7.

那桌子可是古董，红木雕花的呢。

8.

斯内普突然就爆发了。

事后他想，大概是因为自己做了一大堆心理建设，比如接受自己将面对莉莉的尸骸并把波特挖走，鼓捣她丈夫的尸骸，以及当然每个人都会选择波特。

就为了布莱克那条烂命。

而布莱克本人就像对待别人的命一样，完全不把这当回事。

他的嗓子隐隐作痛，周围人都投来诧异或了然的目光。

始作俑者则面无表情地戴上了一个粉红色毛绒耳罩。

去你妈的，死了算了。

9.

为了避免非战斗减员，布莱克自觉地不出房间半步，他的墙壁被充分隔音了，门口放着一筐跟这整件事同等荒谬的粉红色毛绒耳罩。

斯内普蠢蠢欲动了好一会儿，才没把那堆该死的粉红色毛绒耳罩（为什么他的脑子坚持用全称？）烧掉，而是捡起其中一个戴上。

他绝不会承认这玩意还挺舒服的。

【你最多还有两个月。】他写字提醒布莱克。

布莱克暂且把敌意丢到一边，不明所以地眨眨眼。

【恭喜】

他甚至都能想象这个词的语气，疲倦、讽刺又漫不经心。

然后布莱克拿出了那份天杀的遗嘱。

他不会叫其他人签字，因为他在乎他们的感受。

布莱克既没有认定他斯内普的感受，也不曾怀疑；他只是根本就懒得去想，因为斯内普不值得他费这个心。

斯内普也不知道自己能用羽毛笔砸翻墨水瓶。

10.

他去向庞弗雷夫人确认，所谓的双向是指必须两情相悦，还是只要另一方对布莱克抱有相同感情就可以。

庞弗雷夫人悲伤地看他，回答是前者，试图给他一个拥抱。

她能成功完全是因为他心不在焉。

还有一个月，斯内普想，哦对，还得算上昏迷的时间。

他没有希望布莱克下次能昏迷更久。

11.

斯内普没法忍住不去提醒布莱克他剩余的时间。

布莱克无动于衷。

他想知道那人是谁，使得布莱克如此笃定一切只是自己单方面的，以致他宁可一个人在房间里死掉，也不肯放下那愚蠢的自尊去试一试。

布莱克最终还是找到了别人签他的遗嘱，为他教子的将来做打算，预防凤凰社总部的所有权落进别人手中，精心给最后一株曼德拉草挑了个花盆。

然后管他要毒药。

甚至都不肯试一试。

懦夫。

12.

【那你能不能他妈的别再出现？】布莱克一脸烦躁，就好像斯内普拒绝协助他自杀是犯了某种常识性错误。【如果我礼貌地请求的话？求你了？】

他盯着陈旧的比基尼女孩海报走神，连头都没有回。

这男人多年前起便很擅长扯出斯内普的心脏同时表现得像什么都没发生，对他而言确实如此。

斯内普决定自己受够了。

他拽下粉红色毛绒耳罩，丢到角落里。

13.

“你真想这么死？”

斯内普用这个问题为下一步计划铺垫了一下。

下一步计划是去吻布莱克，这个吻会很糟糕，布莱克多半要恶心得掉下床并且以为他疯了。但至少西弗勒斯·斯内普死的时候，不是像他这样的懦夫。

他的欲望真的有明显到让布莱克提前捂住嘴吗？

14.

看来不是布莱克未卜先知，是因为那要发生了。

最后一株曼德拉草。

操。

斯内普愣在原地不知该做何反应的时候，布莱克以迅雷不及掩耳之势连滚带爬地行动起来：一手仍死死捂着嘴，一手捡起那个粉红色毛绒耳罩（快停下，大脑）朝他砸过来。

它在他胸口弹了一下，掉在褪色的脏地毯上，非常显眼。

“快他妈出去！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

布莱克破了音地尖叫，疯狂找东西往嘴里塞好延缓曼德拉草的速度。

他大概还能活一分钟，而他只想保住斯内普的命。

哦。斯内普迟钝地想。

赶在布莱克想起用袜子之前，斯内普大踏步上前，揪住他的衣领就是一个吻。

15.

确实是一个很糟糕的吻，布莱克的门牙真的很硬。

斯内普按着对方的脑袋，尽可能地加深——天知道所谓的真爱之吻有没有完成度的要求。

如果他想错了，一分钟内他们都会死。

他们没死。

斯内普有不止一个理由仰天大笑。

“你真是个白痴，布莱克。”

布莱克难得没有废话，一把扯开了他的领子。斯内普对此不能更满意了。

（全文完）


End file.
